The Twilight Fanon Wiki:User Page Template
Image:Information-silk.png|User Page Template rect 0 0 20 20 User Page Template desc none } | } | }} }| }} } | } | Gallery | Gallery }} }} Real Name } | } | Unknown }} } | Current Alias } }} } | Aliases } }} } | Identity } }} } | Affiliation } }} } | Relatives } }} } | Universe } }} } | Base Of Operations } }} } | } } }} } | Characteristics Gender } }} } | Height } }} } | Weight } }} } | Eyes } }} } | Hair } | Bald = Bald | None = No Hair | No hair = No Hair | No Hair = No Hair | }}} Hair| }}} }} }} } | Unusual Features } }} } | Status Citizenship } }} } | Marital Status } }} } | Occupation } }} } | Education } }} } | Origin Origin } }} } | Place of Birth } }} } | Place of Death } }} } | Creators }|;}} | }|;|0}} | ;|0}}}} }|;|1}} |, ;|1}}}} }|;|2}} |, ;|2}}}} }|;|3}} |, ;|3}}}} }|;|4}} |, ;|4}}}} | } | } | } }} }} }} First appearance } | Last appearance }} } | } | Unknown }} } | } }} } } | } | }| }}} }} }} } | } }} } } | } | History of user is unknown. }} } Powers } | } | None known. }} Abilities } | } | None known. }} Strength level } | } | Unknown. }} Weaknesses } | } | None known. }} } Equipment: } | } | None known. }} Transportation: } | } | None known. }} Weapons: } | } | None known. }} } } | } | * No special notes. }} } } | } | * No trivia. }} } | } } }} } * 's Talk Page * 's Talk Page Archive * 's Personal Image Gallery * 's Favourites * 's Blog * /News | News submitted by | Create 's News Feed }} } } | } | * None. }} Usage Always Present Fields | RealName = REAL NAME | CurrentAlias = CURRENT ALIAS | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY / BIOGRAPHY | Powers = POWERS | Abilities = ABILITIES | Strength = PHYSICAL STRENGTH | Weaknesses = WEAKNESSES | Equipment = EQUIPMENT | Transportation = MEANS OF TRANSPORTATION | Weapons = WEAPONS | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Identity = SECRET OR PUBLIC | Affiliation = AFFILIATION | Relatives = RELATIVES | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | BaseOfOperations = BASE OF OPERATIONS | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | Gender = MALE, FEMALE, OTHER | Height = HEIGHT | Weight = WEIGHT | Eyes = EYE COLOR | Hair = HAIR COLOR | UnusualFeatures = UNUSUAL FEATURES | Citizenship = COUNTRY OF CITIZENSHIP | MaritalStatus = MARITAL STATUS | Occupation = OCCUPATION | Education = EDUCATION | Origin = ORIGIN OF POWERS / ABILITIES | PlaceOfBirth = PLACE OF BIRTH | PlaceOfDeath = PLACE OF DEATH | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS (Separate with ;'s) | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | OtherMedia = APPEARANCES IN OTHER MEDIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | PowersAbilitiesHeader = DEFAULT : Powers and Ablities | ParaphernaliaHeader = DEFAULT : Paraphernalia | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | OtherMediaHeader = DEFAULT : Appearances in Other Media | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Empty Syntax (Standard Options) Category Magic This template automatically categorizes articles that use it. The following is a list of categories handled: * Always: ** Category:Users * If Defined: ** Category: } Users ** Category: }-Eyed Users ** Category: }-Haired Users ** Category: } Users ** Category: } Users * If Not Defined: ** None * Special Cases: ** Category:Bald Users (if } is Bald) Note * The 'Characteristics', 'Status' and 'Origin' headers within the infobox will only appear if values are set for 'Gender'', 'Citizenship' and 'Origin', respectively. * TODO: Handle: Bald / No Hair (two different things), Reddish Blond, etc ** Could be handled by | HairOverride = or something to that effect? * TODO: Handle: Sinister Six members (dynamic team memberships) * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * TODO: QA Category: {Universe} code (see bottom), if works, then deploy to all wikis. * TODO: Add } | Category: } Users }} } | Category: }-Eyed Users }} } | Category: } Users }} } | Category: } Users }} } | } | Bald = Category:Bald Users | }}}-Haired Users }} }} U